Pretty Baby
by Yunara
Summary: Hermione's going to be famous! When she shows her songs to Ron, he wonders about the origins, and thats where the conflict starts. One-Shot, RHr


Me again. Writing a one-shot R/Hr as usual. Enjoy. Sorry if it's weak, I just woke up.

Disclaimer: I own none of JKR's work, as I am not she. I also do not own any of the songs.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione squealed, running down the girls' dormitory stairs as fast as she could and hugging her best friend.

"AIR!" Ron gasped as the girl squeezed all of the breath out of him.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, guess what?!" Hermione said excitedly, sitting next to him on a maroon couch.

"What?" Ron asked, straightening his also maroon Weasley sweater.

"I'm going to be famous!!!" She said excitedly, her dark hazel eyes glinting.

"That's great!" Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah! I auditioned for this muggle recording company, and I just got the owl that they gave me a recording contract!"

"That's cool!"

"Yeah! I've been singing since I was, like, five, and writing songs since I was 12, but actually getting a record deal?!"

"Writing songs, eh? Like what?"

"Oh, there's a lot..."

"C'mon, you're telling me that you, Hermione Granger, don't have them all neatly organized?"

"Well of COURSE I do!"

"Then they shouldn't be hard to find. Show them to me. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Er, okay..." Hermione went up the stairs to find her notebook, and five minutes later, she appeared in the common room, notebook clutched tightly to her chest.

"Can we go outside? They're kind of personal songs, and I don't want anyone but you reading them right now..." Hermione muttered, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks as she said the last part.

"Er, sure..." Ron said, looking at her strangely.

Ten minutes later, the two were sitting on the dewy emerald grass in front of the lake.

"Now can I?" Ron asked impatiently, holding the notebook in his two large hands.

"Sure..." Hermione replied, staring at the lake.

Ron opened the notebook and looked at the titles, reading them aloud. "Crazy In Love... Everywhere... A Moment Like This... Anywhere But Here... 'Til I Get Over You... Pretty Baby? What's that about?" He asked curiously.

"Read it..." Hermione mumbled.

"Why don't you sing it? I mean, pretty soon hundreds of people are going to be listening to it, and I'm your best friend."

"Fine..." Hermione sighed. "But I'm not going to look at you, I'll stare at the lake, okay?"

"Er... okay..." Ron said, looking at her strangely again.

Hermione stood up and looked at the lake. She opened her mouth, and words came flowing out.

"You light me up and I fall for you 

_You lay me down and I call for you_

_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_

_I've been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_You're the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound_

_As long as you keep comin' around_

_Oh pretty baby_

_And I know things can't last forever_

_But there are lessons that you'll never learn_

_Oh, just the scent of you, it makes me hurt_

_So how's it you that makes me better_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_

_I've been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_You're the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound_

_As long as you keep comin' around_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Why can't you hold me and never let go_

_When you touch me it is me that you own_

_Pretty baby, oh the place that you hold in my heart_

_Would you break it apart again, oh pretty baby_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_

_I've been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_You're the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound_

_As long as you keep comin' around_

_Oh pretty baby."_

Hermione finished and sat down, still not meeting Ron's eye. If she had looked at Ron, she would've seen his mouth gaping open in shock.

"Hermione..." Ron said timidly. Hermione seemed to break out of a trance and she looked at Ron.

"Yea?"

"Why... why couldn't you look at me when you sang?"

"Oh... well... um... the reason... the reason for that... er... is that... um... I... oh bloody hell... um... I... didn't... want to see your reaction."

"And why is that?"

"Because... I wrote it for..."

"Yeees...?"

"I wrote it for... Krum."

Ron stood up and walked away.

"Ron! Wait! Oh... you've really done it this time, Granger."

Hermione was so busy fretting over what she had done that she didn't notice that Ron had taken her prized notebook.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, in the seventh year boys' dormitory, Ron Weasley sat on his bed. Realizing as he looked down at his hands that he had taken Hermione's notebook. He flipped open to each and every song.

"Probably each for bloody Krum... Wait a sec... Hermione said she had been writing songs since she was 12... and she knew Krum when she was 14... So she lied!" Ron gasped. "And knowing Hermione, she probably put the day all of them too!"

Ron flipped in frenzy to the first song, Everywhere. It was dated September 5, 1992. Beginning of their second year. Flipping to the last song, 'Til I Get Over You, he noted that it was dated March 19, 1993. Middle of their third year.

'Hey... That was when we were fighting about Harry's Firebolt and Crookshanks eating Scabbers,' Ron thought to himself. 'Oh. My. God. What if it wasn't Krum, but me?!'

Ron was shocked at this thought, and ideas of what could happen if that was true starting popping into his head. Feeling like he needed to mull these over, he decided to take a shower.

30 minutes later, Ron was walking towards the Owlery. He was going to talk to Hermione about this, no matter what.

"Pig!" Ron shouted, and his tiny owl came twittering towards him, landing on his shoulder.

"Take this to Hermione as fast as you possibly can, okay?" Ron told Pig, tying a rolled up piece of parchment to the owl's leg. Pig gave a miniature hoot, and flew off. Ron started to head for the lake.

In the library, Hermione sat at a table, using a book to hide her tears. Suddenly, Pig came flapping towards her and landed in front of the book, hooting excitedly and getting a loud "SHHHHHHH" from Madame Pince. She took the letter from Pig, knowing it would probably be from Ron. The letter read:

Hermione 

_Meet me down by the lake ASAP. I want to talk to you._

_Love, Ron_

Her heart skipped a beat at the word _Love_, even though she knew it was probably a platonic love.

She put her book back on the shelf, and gave Pig a piece of chocolate she had in her bag before setting off towards the lake.

Ron paced at the lake, awaiting Hermione. Would she come?

"You wanted to talk to me?" A soft voice that Ron recognized as Hermione's said nearby.

Ron spun around to see the girl looking at him intently.

"Er, yes. You see, I accidently took this," Ron said, handing the notebook to her.

"Thanks. Shall we sit?" Hermione offered. He nodded and they sat down, facing the shimmering lake.

"I read it," Ron said, turning his head to look at her.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And you lied to me."

"What...?"

"You said the songs were for Krum. All of them were written before fourth year."

"Oh, yeah. Er, well, they weren't actually for him."

"Then who?"

"Well... someone."

"C'mon, you can tell me who you fancy."

"I don't want to."

"Do you still... you know... like him?"

"Yes... and no."

"Wha...?"

"I love him."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence following these words.

"So... you won't tell me who he is?"

"I might, actually."

"Oh. When?"

"Soon."

"Can I guess who he is?"

"Er, sure... only yes or no questions, though."

"'Kay. Is he in our year?"

"Yes."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"God forbid, Slytherin?"

"NO!"

"So Gryffindor. Uh, Neville?"

"No."

"Dean?"

"No."

"Seamus?"

"No."

"Harry?!"

"No."

"Then who?! I've named everyone in our house and grade that's a guy!"

"Not everyone."

"Who else is there?!"

"You."

Hermione kissed Ron on the lips, smiling gently. He tensed at first, but then relaxed and pressed back. They lost themselves, with only one thought circulating through both their minds. To think it all started with a song about a Pretty Baby.

FIN!!! Actually, that turned out nicely. Okay, must give credits to writers of the songs. Crazy in Love belongs to Beyonce, Everywhere and Til I Get Over you belong to Michelle Branch, A Moment Like This belongs to Kelly Clarkson, Anywhere But Here belongs to Hilary Duff, and Pretty Baby belongs to Vanessa Carlton.


End file.
